


The Real Final Battle

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle happens unexpectedly...And there are more deaths than anyone wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Final Battle

“Well friends, welcome to my arena!” Lalna shouted, pressing the button on his remote. A force field surrounded his two victims, a smile on his face while he watched the field generate.

Rythian paused for a brief moment, and instantly unsheathed his thaumium blade, rage filling his body. He was prepared for everything but this. Sjin stood on the other side of the field, his nano-armor glowing a bright green. He unsheathed an emerald blade. Rythian’s weapons were strong, but Sjin’s armor was stronger. Rythian patted the small sheath on his side, which carries Enderbane. He waited to dual wield, that was for later.

Sjin ran at him, blade held to the side. Rythian jumped, landing behind Sjin, and then stabbed at him with his blade. Sjin dodged to the side and threw a wild swing, but Rythian ducked under it. Lalna watched from a viewing platform he had built for just this occasion, and he smiled at his two victims. They were both skilled fighters. He had expected Rythian to fight strong, but not so much Sjin.

Meanwhile, the fight below was still going on, and Rythian had switched to dual wielding. No one had been injured yet. Sjin was surprised by Rythian’s sudden switch of combat style, right as he had thought he figured it out.

Soon enough, Rythian made a fantastic move with his blades. He spun around, both blades pointed outward, and made a practical tornado of metal for about ten seconds. Sjin kept low to the ground, and the blades just barely managed to hit the top of his head, cutting off some hair but leaving no major injuries.

Rythian was weakened by the aftermath of the attack when he finished, and Sjin struck now. He moved quickly, and swung into his left side.

Rythian held up Enderbane, blocking the sword easily, and Rythian stumbled to the side due to the recoil of the block. Sjin jumped back, and prepared another attack. By the time he was ready, Rythian was back on his feet.

The fight went on for another ten minutes without any major events. Lalna continued to watch, a maniac grin on his face the whole time, until…

“Lalna! You bloody maniac! What are you doing?” Lalna spun around to see Xephos, a concerned look on his face.

“They had it coming, threatening me like that…” Lalna whispered in reply.

“You’ve gone insane, doing this! Shut off the force field!”

Lalna shook his head, keeping the switch hidden away, and Xephos jumped at him, trying to snatch the switch out of Lalna’s hands. Lalna unsheathed a nano-saber and shouted, “Stay back! Don’t touch the switch!”

“What’s wrong with you, Lalna? Just give me the switch!” Xephos unsheathed his diamond sword.

Down below, the fight raged on. Rythian swung straight down at Sjin, and Sjin made his move here – he parried the swing, knocking the sword out of Rythian’s hand. It flew to the edge of the field and bounced off of it, right to Sjin. He caught the blade in hand, and Rythian stepped back, actually looking surprised for once. “Rythian, you should say your goodbyes now.” Sjin smiled, swinging the two swords outward in an ‘X’ formation, but Rythian jumped back, barely avoiding the blades. He swung the opposite direction this time, advancing on him, but Rythian yet again stepped back. He looked up at the viewing platform, seeing through the glass on the ground, and he saw Xephos, sword unsheathed.

“Lalna! One of them is going to die, and the blood will be on your hands! Now open the field!” Xephos shouted, and Lalna stabbed at him with the saber, but didn’t aim to injure him. Xephos didn’t move, didn’t even flinch. “Lalna, stop, shut off the force field.”

Lalna looked down and smiled. “It’s too late, Xeph. It’s over.”

Down below, Sjin made his final swing, both blades swinging in opposite directions, and Rythian could only block one, and that’s what he did. The second sword flew clean through his stomach, practically cutting him in half. He fell to his knees, and Sjin dropped both blades, looking down at his victim.

“Goodbye, Rythian. Sleep tight.”

The enderborn’s eyes sparked a dark purple before he faded in a spark of ender-energy. Lalna switched off the force field, and smashed the glass of the viewing area, plummeting downward, his coat being tossed around in the wind, and his nano-saber pointing downward to break his fall. The saber planted into the ground as he landed, and it broke his fall, somehow. He pulled the blade out of the ground and smiled.

“It’s you and me now, Sjin.”

“W-what? But-“

Lalna threatened him with a powerful swing of his blade, and Sjin reached down and picked up the two blades that lay on the ground, but when the thaumium blade touched Sjin’s skin, It burned his hand and disappeared. It must’ve been connected to Rythian.

Sjin would now only have one sword, and he shook his head, knowing he would die soon.

Xephos took the safer route down, and waited behind the staircase to watch the fight. He couldn’t fight Lalna straight on.

Lalna swung at him, and Sjin blocked the swing, quickly returning the attack, but Lalna quickly rolled back. Sjin swung his sword down at Lalna who was on the ground, but he parried the swing and stood, stabbing at Sjin, who jumped to the right, but the blade pierced his left arm, and he began to bleed, and the pain crippled him, as he fell to the ground. Lalna smiled a maniac smile, almost ready to kill him off.

Xephos saw this and took his chance. He charged at Lalna, and before Lalna had a chance to react, he stabbed his upper back- the only place his armor didn’t protect. He fell to the ground, and Xephos didn’t give him time to say anything. He slid off Lalna’s helmet with his foot, and stabbed his throat. His blade got pinned into the ground.

Sjin was smiling, and he whispered a ‘thank you’ as Xephos approached him. He nodded, hearing the whisper, and he kneeled to Sjin, pulling some bandages out of his alchemy bag.

“I grabbed these from the factory before I came, I figured I might need them.”

Sjin looked confused. “Did you know about the whole ‘arena’ thing?”

“Think about it. Two people who just so happen to be enemies suddenly disappear from their homes. They have one more mutual enemy in the world. That’s the first place I would check, and I was right.”

“How will we deliver the news of our two dead allies?”

“I…I don’t know. There’s no forgiving what you’ve done, though. You killed him.”

“I had no choice!” Sjin shouted, in a high-pitched voice.

“You could’ve waited until I did something about it. I would’ve dealt with it, had you not killed him.”

Sjin was silent, because Xephos was right. If Sjin hadn’t attacked, no one would’ve been killed.

“We’ll handle that later…let’s just…lets go home.” Xephos muttered, helping Sjin up, then looking back at Lalna’s corpse, and beyond that-

Enderbane sat on the ground, right where Rythian died. Xephos picked it up, and it hissed as if it would counter Xephos’ touch, but it didn’t. The ender-eye in the hilt of the blade looked right at Xephos, and it slowly closed, a purple spark emitting from it as it closed, almost like a tear. He put it in his alchemy bag.

“We’ll take this back to Zoey.” He sighed, and they set off.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a sequel to show the aftermath of this battle, but I need feedback to know people liked this.


End file.
